


Блокада Кубы

by avvis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Металлический шарик был не только холодным, но и скользким...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блокада Кубы

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: "Эрик/Чарльз. Во время ужина в поместье Эрик незаметно для окружающих запускает Чарльзу в штаны металлический шарик и трахает его им. Чарльз старается сохранять полную невозмутимость. Акцент на ощущениях Чарльза и наблюдении за пальцами Эрика, которыми тот управляет шариком"

Металлический шарик был не только холодным, но и скользким. Эрик смазал его чем-то, и тот, неторопливо двигаясь вверх по ноге, ощущался поистине отвратительно. Следы от него высыхали медленно, и от сквозняка кожа покрывалась мурашками. Чарльз старался не шевелиться, сохранять внешнее спокойствие и думал исключительно о ванне, которую примет после ужина: горячей, пенной и душистой.  
Эрик на него не смотрел, но металл, по всей видимости, чувствовал отлично, легко справлялся с ним, плавно поднимал и опускал ладонь, и шарик также плавно скользил вверх и вниз.  
Чарльзу не понравилась шутка Эрика. Даже если это была и не шутка, а просто демонстрация его контроля над способностями, то можно было бы остановиться на чем-то другом: на скрепках, например, но, вероятно, разжимать и вновь сгибать проволоку показалось слишком простым. Или не таким личным. Последнее – вернее, Чарльз не первый день улавливал отголоски желания – неявного, слабого, похожего на рябь на воде, – которое Эрик до сих пор не смог облечь в слова.  
«Ты сделал больше, чем нужно», – мысленно сказал ему Чарльз, не отрываясь от ужина. Он отрезал небольшой кусочек бифштекса и невозмутимо отправил его в рот. Шарик остановился чуть выше колена: уже согрелся, но все так же раздражал, и его трудно было не замечать.  
«Да?» – Чарльз услышал вопрос Эрика.  
«Масло, или что это, было лишним, ты не будешь отрицать. Ты испортил мне брюки, а металл и без него скользил бы без неприятных ощущений. Я, как ты, не думаю, что он натер бы кожу». Уж точно было бы не хуже.  
Чарльз сделал осторожный глоток красного вина.  
«Мы говорили о контроле своих способностях на… тонком уровне, – продолжил Чарльз, отставляя бокал. – Если провести параллели, мелкая моторика металлокинеза, как глупо не звучит. Нет, я все-таки исключу шутку. Ты выбрал удивительно неприятный способ мне доказать, как хорошо управляешь своим даром».  
«Но доказал же», – ответил Эрик, в его голосе проскользнула язвительность.  
Алекс громко рассмеялся. Между ним, Шоном и Рейвен продолжался разговор о кино, нить которого Чарльз давно упустил.  
«Ага, – согласился с Эриком Чарльз, все больше злясь. – Доказал, но не так, как на самом деле хотел».  
«Да прямо! – Эрик усмехнулся. – И что же ты такое прочел в моих мыслях?».  
«Не в мыслях, Эрик», – Чарльз, разрезая мясо, царапнул по тарелке ножом.  
– Я же не Кларк Гейбл, – Рейвен подмигнула Шону, и тот прыснул со смеха. – Я просто на него очень похож.  
«О некоторых вещах мы, бывает, старательно не думаем, – Чарльз взглянул на Эрика. – Но все равно выдаем себя».  
Он не собирался развивать тему. Даже сейчас он сказал больше, чем хотел. Эрик был его другом, а друзей не принято смущать.  
«Твое здоровье», – Чарльз поднял бокал и, отвернувшись от Эрика, отпил вина.  
Кларк Гейбл постукивал пальцами по столешнице и напряженно смотрел на него. Чарльз улыбнулся ему. Рейвен приняла свой настоящий облик и вздохнула:  
– Ну наконец-то, Чарльз.  
«Так что ты имел в виду?» – Эрик все же продолжил разговор.  
Чарльз почувствовал исходящее от Эрика понимание, и злость, но металлический шарик до сих пор прикасается к коже, и, более того, медленно скользнул вверх по внутренней стороне бедра. Чарльз подавил желание сейчас же его достать. Он вспомнил вчерашний разговор, если Эрик хотел и Чарльза проверить на прочность, то пусть будет так.  
«Давай скажи, что я всего лишь хочу тебя трахнуть, – грубо потребовал Эрик. – Не стесняйся, Чарльз».  
«Ты уже все сказал, – поморщившись, ответил он. – Не будем делать вид, что это доказательство контроля твоих способностей, глупая шутка или ты решил меня испытать. Ты избегал мыслей, но…»  
«Я не думал ни о чем таком, но ты все равно решил, что я хочу тебя трахнуть. Я бы рассмеялся вслух, но боюсь испугать остальных. Ты, случайно, не перепутал мои желания со своими? Ты хочешь этого, Чарльз?».  
Эрик посмотрел на него с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
«Я этого точно не хочу», – ответил ему Чарльз, но испугался своего неожиданного сомнения.  
«Подумай хорошенько».  
«Это смешно и это… противоестественно. У меня даже мысли не было, мне нравятся только женщины».  
«Мне тоже», – Эрик прищурился. От него волнами исходила злость.  
– Вы, что, мысленно разговариваете? – спросила Рейвен, постукивая по тарелке вилкой. – Вы, честно, достали переглядываться.  
– Мы мысленно разговариваем с Чарльзом о блокаде Кубы, – ответил Эрик, не отводя от него взгляда.  
– Понятно, – по голосу Рейвен было ясно, что она утратила интерес. – Чарльз, подай соль.  
Он взял солонку и, приподнявшись, протянул ее Рейвен. Он уловил мысль Эрика и почувствовал скольжение шарика. «Ты не сделаешь этого».  
«Ты. Не сделаешь. Этого», – раздельно повторил Чарльз. Он не стал телепатически приказывать, хотя мог бы. Решимость Эрика его пугала. Неужели на самом деле собирался засунуть в него эту чертову дрянь.  
«Эрик».  
Шарик надавил, Чарльз сжал мышцы и вцепился пальцами в край стола.  
«Давай проверим, кому из нас это больше нужно, – подумал Эрик. – Расслабься, Чарльз, или ты боишься, что я прав?»  
– У тебя такое выражение лица… – заметила Рейвен. Чарльз не собирался узнавать, какое именно.  
«Эрик».  
«Не трусь, Чарльз».  
Черт его возьми. Чарльз вздохнул и уступил. Шарик толкнулся внутрь, раздвигая мышцы: он был маленьким и скользким, и Чарльз не почувствовал боли, только дискомфорт.  
– Мы поспорили о законности блокады, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Эрик.  
– Вот как, – безразлично отозвалась Рейвен, отламывая кусочек белого хлеба. Шон, кивнув, что-то пробормотал. Алекс не показал никакого интереса к беседе.  
– Мы не хотели вам мешать, – сказал Эрик, а мысленно добавил: «Сядь, Чарльз».  
Стоять, правда, было странно, и Чарльз нерешительно присел. Стул скрипнул неожиданно громко. Чарльз сглотнул, надеясь, что это дурацкий сон, и даже хотел ущипнуть себя. Он протянул руку за бокалом, но с разочарованием заметил, что тот пуст.  
Эрик приподнялся за бутылкой и налил Чарльзу вино.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, удивляясь абсурдности ситуации: за столом возобновился разговор о кино, Алекс просил Рейвен превратиться в Мэрилин, а он, Чарльз, только что сказал «Спасибо» человеку, который в этот момент имел его на виду у всех.  
«Имел» – по-другому не скажешь.  
Эрик перебирал пальцами, будто играл на невидимом музыкальном инструменте, и Чарльз не мог отвести от них взгляд. Шарик плавно двигался вверх и вниз, почти нежно, слегка меняя положение, будто бы пробуя и ища, и когда задел правильную точку, Чарльз прикусил губу, сдерживая стон.  
«Точно не хотел?» – подумал Эрик, от него ничего не ускользнуло.  
Чарльз мотнул головой. Он дотронулся до ножки наполненного бокала, но так и не взял его.  
Шарик теперь тер и надавливал на одну точку, мало меняя положение, и Чарльз решил, что еще более абсурдным было бы сейчас кончить у всех на виду. Он сжал в кулаки лежащие на столе руки, слегка переставил ноги. От удовольствия Чарльз чуть не застонал в голос и поднял взгляд, полагая увидеть насмешку, но в потемневших глазах Эрика было совершенно другое выражение.  
«Ты ведь больше всего хочешь, чтобы вместо этого шарика был твой член?» – Чарльз не остался в долгу, и по эмоциям, промелькнувшим на лице Эрика, понял, что был абсолютно прав.  
«Я…»  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Чарльз сделал то, что здравый смысл подсказывал сделать давно, – поднялся на ноги, резко отодвигая стул.  
Шарик, к счастью, оказался нетяжелым, скорее всего, полым внутри. Чарльз надеялся дойти до первой же попавшейся комнаты и избавиться от него.  
Сжимая мышцы и проклиная себя, Чарльз выскочил в коридор. Не пройдя и пару шагов, он услышал громкий голос в гостиной и стук двери. Через миг Эрик уже схватил его за локоть и потащил за собой к маленькому кабинету. Ручка повернулась сама, впуская их внутрь… На некоторое время установилась полная тишина, слышалось только их тяжелое дыхание и тиканье настенных часов.  
– Чарльз, – наконец-то выдохнул Эрик, поворачивая за плечи его к себе лицом.  
Вопрос не нужно было задавать вслух.  
– Сделай это, – ответил Чарльз.  
Эрик развернул его к столу и заставил наклониться. Чарльз что-то задел руками и смахнул на пол, было темно, чтобы разглядеть, – они так и не включили свет. Эрик расстегнул ему ремень, стянул брюки, наконец-то медленно и мягко достал чертов шарик, и, что ли, швырнул его в сторону – раздался грохот и звон.  
– Дверь, – вспомнил Чарльз о благоразумии.  
Эрик выругался. Послышался щелчок замка.  
Чарльз прикусил кожу на своей ладони, когда Эрик вошел в него, чтобы не стонать слишком громко – гостиная близко, звон уже слышали, наверное, и вышли узнать, что произошло. О чертовом благоразумии он забыл уже через несколько толчков.  
– …кажется, разбили окно, – сказал Чарльз, отдышавшись.  
– Блокада Кубы, – ответил Эрик. – Скажем, что был жаркий спор.


End file.
